


Code Geass and the Multiple Possibilities

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround, Rainbow_Pastel



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Pastel/pseuds/Rainbow_Pastel
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Lelouch and the Dead in World C

Charles, Marianne, V.V., Euphemia, Clovis, Schneizel, Rolo, Shirley, and Mao sat around a table. There was a new seat.

"Hello everyone," Charles started.

"Hello to you to, father," Euphemia said and smiled.

"Who do you think is dying today? And how would the Collective Unconsciousness know? Not even he knows who dies day to day," Clovis asked, They all turned to the empty seat.

"Well they have to be important and their death is planned," Schneizel said.

"Why would their death be planned?" V.V. asked, confused.

"I don't know, and the person must have planned it themselves. And didn't you hear the Collective Unconsciousness yesterday? He was freaking out, _hardcore_!" Mao commented.

"Why would he be freaking out? Did any of you watch the human world?" Rolo asked.

"I'm unable to, I'm not dead yet, I'm only under the Geass," Schneizel said. "And I forgot who, anyways."

"No, I am being punished by the Collective Unconsciousness for trying to kill them," Marianne and Charles said together.

"I was painting Euphie, Rolo, and Shirley," Clovis said.

"I am still able to hear the livings' thoughts, so it's forbidden territory," Mao said.

"Why would I have any interest in the world now, it's not like I'm going back to it," V.V. asked, eyebrow raised.

"So.. no one knows? Does anyone even know the current emperor of Britannia?" Charles asked.

They all fell under heavy silence.

" _No_ one knows?" Rolo asked, breaking the silence.

"I'd think it would be Odysseus until," Charles trailed off. "Until Lelouch killed us."

"Wait- he did?!" Schneizel asked.

"Wow," Rolo breathed. "Big brother is amazing!"

"Why would he take the throne though?" V.V. asked. "He _despises_ Britannia."

Everyone around the table knew that fact.

"Maybe for Nunnally? That is the reason he became Zero, for a peaceful world." Schneizel wondered aloud.

"That makes sense, he loves Nunnally," Shirley agreed.

Knocking was heard on the door that lead into the room.

"Come in!" Shirley said.

What came next surprised them. The door opened, and Lelouch stood there.

"Lelouch?!" Mao exclaimed. "You.."

"Lelouch, sweetie!" Marianne said.

"Being stabbed _hurts_ ," Lelouch groaned, coming in and sat on the seat. "Especially by your best friend."

"What?" Rolo asked, slightly confused.

"Wait, are you wearing the emperor's clothes?!" Schneizel's jaw dropped.

"..Yes? Anything wrong with it except the gaping hole and blood?" Lelouch asked, looking at his clothes. "Being a tyrant _sucks_. I don't know how you _managed_ to be a dick all your life, dad."

Charles glared at Lelouch.

Shirley just gaped at Lelouch. Rolo was more than confused now.

"Wait, don't you have my code?" Charles asked.

"I gave it back to the Collective Unconsciousness."

"Brother!" Euphie, Clovis and Rolo exclaimed at the same time.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Oh my god, that does not look good on you. Come on, I have better clothes for you," Clovis stared at his outfit.

"And then we could play in the gardens!" Euphie exclaimed.

"Then we could train our Geass!" Rolo finished.

".. Oh god," Lelouch said, thinking of ways to escape this.

"Could I come with you to train your Geass?" Mao asked.

"Second me!" Marianne said.

"I as well!" Charles added.

'Does Geass work on dead people?' Lelouch wondered.

"No thanks, I'm worn out by the Zero Requiem." Lelouch said, faking a yawn. He got up, headed towards the door, and raced out the room. He went to his private quarters, with everyone else tailing him. He quickly entered it, closing and locking the door.

**END**


	2. Lelouch and the Soulmate Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU: Lelouch can see soulmate strings as an add-on of his Geass.  
> (*Insert text*) - Thoughts  
> [*Insert Text*] - Geass order

*The morning after Lelouch gets his Geass

Lelouch opened his eyes, shutting off the alarm clock. He rubbed his eyes, noticing something strange on his ring finger. He looked at it. It was a red string, tied around it. He looked at the string, his eyes trailing the path of the string. The string was limp on the ground, going through (Wait, though?) his door. He tried to touch the string, but his finger went through it.

"What _is_ this?" Lelouch asked, slightly confused. He got up, deciding to ignore it. He went through his morning routine.

After finishing his morning routine he sat next to Nunnally for breakfast.

"Hello Nunnally.." He looked at her finger. It had a broken string. (What?)

Sayako walked into the room, holding their breakfast. Lelouch looked at her string. It was tight, not sitting on the ground like his.

"Hey, Sayako?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, master?" Sayako looked at him and so did Nunnally.

"What are red strings that are connected to a person to you?" Lelouch asked, looking at her.

"Soulmate strings. Two people has a red string, it connects them. If someone has a broken string, that means they don't have a soulmate or their soulmate is dead." Sayako said thoughtfully.

Lelouch stopped. (Soulmate strings? Is that what I'm seeing?) "W-what?"

"Yes, that is what I believe. I don't really know if anyone can see them though," Sayako said, sitting next to Nunnally.

"I..." He stared at his string. "I think I can see it."

Sayako stopped, staring at him with a gaping mouth.

"Nunnally's is broken, mine's on the ground, yours is tight," He said.

"The tighter the string the father your soulmate is," she noted. "Master, you shouldn't tell everyone you can see this."

Lelouch nodded.

They exited, leaving to class. The field was empty, since it was early.

"Hey Lelouch!" Rivalz yelled, waving.

"Hey," Lelouch's eyes trailed to the string.

"Where's prez?" He asked.

"She's .." Lelouch trailed off, seeing Milly come up. Her string was attached to Rivalz. Lelouch gasped. "Holy, you two are _actually_ meant for each other?"

"What?" Rivalz asked. Milly tackled Rivalz down, Lelouch dodged.

"You guys are soulmates," Lelouch breathed. (Holy hell, they are meant for each other. Oh that's a _disgusting_ image, get it out!)

Shirley came up as the school grounds started to fill. Her string was..

"Broken," Lelouch commented.

"What?" Shirley asked, slightly confused.

"None, no one," Lelouch whispered.

"Who has broken Lelouch?" Shirley asked.

"You are alone," Lelouch mouthed, looking down at the lying string.

Nina came up. "H-hey guys," she stuttered.

Lelouch stared at Nina's string, which he swore was going more limp by the minute.

Lelouch smiled, "nothing, I just think that you have no soulmate."

:::::

Lelouch sat in class, looking at every sting. Very few strings connected, few were broken, and others were limp or tight. Lelouch looked at his string. (I wonder who my soulmate is.)

Art class. The class was told to draw the classroom and the classmates. Lelouch tried to not draw the strings, but that was impossible. So Lelouch just drew it anyways.

The bell rang, and the teacher told everyone to leave their papers there after signing them.

Lelouch signed his name in the middle of the web of strings.

:::::

"Hey, Lelouch, what's up with your drawing?" Rivalz asked, walking down the hall.

"I have no idea what you mean," Lelouch dismissed him.

"Over here!" Shirley said, in the hall. They went up to her.

"What's this?" Lelouch asked, looking at the wall.

"It's the best artworks of today."

Lelouch scanned the wall.

"Look at this one," Shirley pointed to his. "It has red strings everywhere, like the soulmate string legend."

"That's.. mine," Lelouch stared at it.

:::::

Lelouch finished devising his plan to save Suzaku.

:::::

When Lelouch in his Zero costume caught sight of Suzaku's string he certainly didn't expect... this. Their strings were connected. (What- My.. soulmate is Suzaku?)

He saved Suzaku and were currently talking to each other.

"Suzaku Kururugi," Lelouch started. "I- my soulmate."

"What are you saying?!" Suzaku exclaimed.

Lelouch hesitated, before taking off his helmet.

"L-Lelouch?" Suzaku whispered.

"You-you're my soulmate," Lelouch fell, Suzaku caught him.

The touch shared their senses, it shared Lelouch's power.

Suzaku saw the red string.

"We.. are."

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the somewhat unfinished ending. You can think of your own ending- whether it be fluff, angst, or maybe smut. I have a lot of ideas for this *Like Lelouch gets found, Time travel* But I don't think I'll ever do a gender bend fic.


	3. Lelouch vi Britania and the Live Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While talking with Euphie, some cameras were still there. The conversation is filmed, and worse: live.  
> Warnings: OOC (Most likely for the entire book or oneshots).

Lelouch and Euphemia walked into the control rooms, turning off the cameras. After one last check, Lelouch put a hand to his mask. He took off the mask, setting it by him.

"Lelouch," Euphie smiled.

:::::

"Wait- is that Zero and.. Euphemia knows his identity?!" Tamaki yelled.

"Wait, isn't that.. but he proved to me that he wasn't Zero before!" Kallen muttered angrily.

:::::

"Yes?" He asked.

"What do you think of the Japan zone?" She asked.

"Oh, I think it's a horrible idea." Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"People, one, are going to make fun of it. They won't care for the rules, and they would still shun Elevens, Japanese if you will, honorary Britannians outside of the zone."

"No they wouldn't!" She exclaimed.

"Are you sure? What did your sister say?" Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"She- She's _our_ sister!" Euphemia argued.

:::::

"Lelouch is royalty?!" Rivalz exclaimed.

The student Council gaped at the screen.

:::::

"Not since I gave up claim to the throne, and then got exiled!" He countered.

"Exiled?" She gasped.

"Nunnally and I was exiled to Japan to serve as a bargaining chip! They used this so that Japan would get a surprise attack for war! You better think I was lucky I wasn't in the Kururugi shrine when it was blown up!" He yelled. "You have your precious knight to thank for that!"

"He.. what? Father did that?" She asked, taken aback.

:::::

"Father exiled them?" Cornelia asked.

:::::

"It isn't that bad-" Lelouch started.

"No! That's horrib-" Euphemia was cut off when Lelouch groaned in pain, covering an eye.

He fell to the ground, cradling his eye.

"Lelouch what's wrong?!" She exclaimed.

:::::

C.C. held her eye, hiding her sounds of pain and agony.

:::::

"It's nothing," Lelouch said once the pain had started to subside. He got up.

"Huh?" Euphemia asked, confused.

"You know Euphie, I can control anyone I want to."

"What? Stop being silly!"

"No, it's true, for example, I can tell you to [kill all the Japanese] and you would do it." Lelouch said, unknowingly commanded her..

"No.. no! I don't want to.." She fell to the ground.

"Wh-what?" Lelouch asked, shocked.

"You're right, I have to kill all the Japanese!" She said, red ringed her eyes.

"Wait- Euphemia! I, uh," Lelouch hesitated, thinking up a plan. He put on the mask again. "Kill me! I'm the hope for Japanese! Without me they're just Elevens! _Elevens_!"

"Huh? But," she thought for a moment. "You're right! If I kill you then they'll only be Elevens, not Japanese."

'Damn, I just signed my death warrant.' He thought, getting out a gun. "Here, use this," hesitating he handed it out to Euphemia.

"Hm? How did you get this through? Oh, no matter! Time to kill the Japanese!" She exclaimed, smiling. She raised the gun, aiming it at his head.

"Love you Nunnally, don't miss me too much," he said.

:::::

"Brother!" She yelled, tears flowing down her face. Sayako watched sullenly. The gun wasn't loud. 

:::::

"Cut this! Somebody!" Someone managing the news exclaimed.

:::::

"Oh, and dad, you're a piece of shit." Lelouch said, before being shot.

:::::

"Were those his-" Schniezel said, eye-wide at the screen.

"Hah! Lelouch does have a sense of humor!" Carline chuckled.

:::::

Cornelia stared. She tried to comprehend what just happened on the screen.

:::::

Euphemia shot him. Her eyes returned to normal. She watched in horror as Lelouch fell to the ground, blood pooling underneath him. 

"Lelouch! No!" She exclaimed, hearing the crunch of breaking bones. 

:::::

C.C. watched the screen, tears falling. "Lelouch.."

**END**

**Lelouch vi Britannia**

**Lelouch Lamperouge**

**12/05/1999 - 09/08/2017**

**"Oh, and dad, you're a piece of shit."**


	4. Misinterpreted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Schneizel x Lelouch cuz *why not*

A maid, Sophie, carried laundry as she went through the halls of the Aries Villa.

"Fine, Schneizel-aniue," She heard Lelouch's voice from Schneizel's room. Curious, she dropped the basket and put her hear against the door, listening. "Just don't do- Ah!"

Flushing, one image filled her mind.

"Sophie, what are you doing?" Another maid, Maya, asked. Putting a finger to her lips, she pointed towards the door.

"Schneizel-aniue, no!" Lelouch screeched. Shuffling of bed sheets were heard. "Aniue, we never- Ah!"

Maya flushed as well. Other servants, curious, came and listened as well.

"Schneizel, not that! I don't think we sho- Ah!" Everyone listening flushed harder. Cornelia and Clovis walked by.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked. She saw Sophia point towards the door, putting a finger to her lip. They both came and listened as well.

"Oh, come on, Otouto," Schneizel said.

"Fi-fine," Lelouch said. "Ah! You never mentioned-"

"People wouldn't like it if you got it on the bed or carpet, so stop moving."

Cornelia flushed. Clovis gasped, holding his mouth.

Lelouch moaned (or at least it sounded like it). "Just- just put it in already!"

Cornelia's eyes widened. _'Lelouch is only 5..'_

"Ah!" Lelouch screamed.

"Don't be so loud, Lelouch," Schneizel said. Marianne came passing by, looking at them curiously. Without a second thought, she pressed her ear against the door as well.

"E-easy for you to say! You've never been in my position before!" Lelouch stuttered. Marianne's eyes widened. "Ah! I-it hurts!"

"Sh, it's fine," Schneizel calmed him down.

"You- you might have to do it deeper and a bit... faster.. so it won't slip out," Lelouch said.

"Alright, that's it!" Marianne yelled. "He's destroying my son's innocence!" Marianne opened the door. She stopped when she saw what they were doing.

Lelouch was wearing a dark purple dress with gold accents. Makeup was on the table by them. Lelouch also had makeup and extensions on. Schneizel was holding a hairpin that was shaped like a black king. The bed sheets were on the ground and had a bit of makeup smeared on it.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Lelouch asked. Schneizel, having heard the footsteps and them stopping, wondered to. He thought of what they could've heard and then realized it. They thought they were having 'it'.

Schneizel chuckled, replying, "They all wanted to see you like that."

~~~~~

Lelouch sat in the Student Council Clubhouse. He wore his Zero attire as he was deep in thought. He was finally, _finally,_ doing the Black Rebellion. The Black Knights stood waiting for instructions. The council members (excluding Nunnally, and Kallen was wearing her Black Knight uniform) were nervously waiting. All of the sudden Zero stood up.

"Hold up! I was _five!_ They thought I and Schneizel were doing _that_?!" He yelled. "Mother if you weren't dead right know you would be now! I'm coming for you, Cornelia! Black Knights, get rid of the enemy! Ohgi, watch over the council! Kallen, you're coming with me, we're taking a trip to kill Cornelia."

 _'Schneizel?' What does he mean by doing **that**?_' Ran through their minds as they went to continue their orders.

END


End file.
